


Field Trip

by Fanfic_novelvendor



Series: Field Trip [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Toph and Zuko, toko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_novelvendor/pseuds/Fanfic_novelvendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko begins to sort his love life out, and finds someone who is similar to him in so many ways. </p>
<p>With the fire nation beginning to sort itself out, Zuko decides to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Spring

Field trip 

Part 1: A new spring. 

‘Come back!’ Zuko’s screamed in his dreams, as he bolted up, it was quite a flash bowl memory, one that had him in the clutches of  
‘Are you ok?’ Suki asked, as she came by with her bodyguards this really annoyed him.  
‘Yeah I’m fine.’ Zuko replied a little bit annoyed at the constant supervision.  
‘To be honest I was going to wake you up anyway, you have a guest.’ Suki imparted this caveat and then left.  
‘How are you feeling?’ Mai asked Zuko in her usual drab way.  
‘I’m doing well… I guess.’ He said as he got up and did some stretches.  
‘Aren’t you a little scared that Azula is on the loose?’ Mai asked, hiding something making Zuko suspicious.  
‘AH! Just state your business already!’ Was Zuko’s expression and inner thoughts.  
‘I broke up with Kei Lo, I hope you know why.’ Mai said, as she looked at the fire lord.  
‘Mai don’t do this bullshit with me, you can’t even express your emotions, and you want to be with me?’ Zuko put his hands in his palms, and then wiped his brow.  
‘Zuko you wouldn’t tell me anything, and I swear you said you missed me.’ Mai tried reasoning with the fire lord.  
‘I missed somebody, but heck even Suki is better than you! I know more or less how she’s feeling and at least she’s there for me.’ Zuko spoke,  
‘Zuko do you realise how horrible you’re being!’ She snarled making quite a row in Zuko’s bedchamber.  
‘Damn…’ Ty Lee whispered shaking one hand like this was the meeting of two explosive compounds.  
‘I am completely incompatible with you. Sure I missed you, the same way a bird misses its nest, but I got to find someone who understands me and doesn’t just run away when things are hard.’ Zuko fumed his hands releasing smoke as he gesticulated.  
‘Zuko I came back to tell you I still have feelings for you.’ She said quite hysterically.  
‘Feelings for me?’ Zuko repeated thinking of all the women in the world who could possibly have feelings for him, ‘I don’t know Mai, I don’t think you understand me, and to be honest I don’t think this is going to work out, I’m not trying to be harsh, but, but…’  
‘But what?’ Mai replied quite aggressively.  
‘I don’t love you anymore.’ Zuko replied trying to deflect animosity, ‘Kei Lo loves you a lot, go get him it’s not fair on him.’  
‘I see well, goodbye fire lord.’ Were her final words as she left, and the crowd outside departed, she was pretty upset, but with the loss of something she would gain something else.  
Everyone ran away, it was like they had discussed something real important.  
‘They’re having a pretty bad argument in there.’ Suki giggled, ‘if I tell Sokka this, I bet he’ll tell the whole of the water tribe.’  
‘Oh he’s so cute!’ Ty Lee giggle, which got Suki staring at Ty Lee discerning Ty Lee’s obvious motivations.  
Quite a lot of the palace had gathered outside his room to hear the argument.  
‘I know you’re listening!’ Zuko screamed, ‘UGH! I seriously wonder who is in charge around here.’  
Zuko sat down on the floor, as he went into his little cupboard to get some more suitable clothes.  
‘Ugh why I am so good at being bad…’ Zuko mumbled as he got some more clothes and put them on.  
‘Zuko!’ Iroh said as he came rushing in, ‘what happened?’ He said in his usual voice.  
‘Did everyone in the palace hear?’ Zuko asked as he saw the vast crowd re-gathered around outside.  
‘Yes.’ Iroh admitted, ‘what happened Zuko?’  
‘Mai decided to grace her presence.’ He breathed fire out of his mouth unwittingly and picking up on Iroh’s glance at him, ‘dragon of the west junior.’ Zuko smiled, and Iroh gave him a hug, Zuko didn’t really glean much information but he didn’t have to as everything was understood.  
‘Tea appreciation day was a roaring success, you should really have joined us in playing Pai sho, and on a separate note, you seriously need a woman in your life.’ Iroh advised his nephew, ‘you need a similar personality, someone who will understand you.’  
‘I need fast transport, I need a dragon.’  
‘Zuko that’s not a very good girlfriend.’ Iroh laughed, as did the guards who stood outside. ‘Oh by the way have you heard how Kiyi fire bent?’  
‘Yes, and yes, I am going to petition the sun warriors to give me a dragon.’  
‘You know the sun warriors?’ Iroh laughed incredulously.  
‘Of course, I am going to get my dragon and come back here.’ Zuko laughed and smiled as he got his swords and some travelling clothes, ‘this will attract too much attention.’ Zuko said, as he got rid of the royal crown. ‘Excuse me, but I will be gone for a while.’  
‘Zuko, who will be in charge?’ Iroh asked as he looked at him with his usual wise eyes.  
‘You.’ Zuko replied quite concisely.  
‘Ah but Zuko I got to run my tea shop.’  
‘Uncle, who else but you can I count on?’  
‘We could do it?’ Suki and the Kyoshi warriors walked in.  
‘I guess, just protect the palace and don’t make any changes around here.’ Zuko said as he left running pretty swiftly out of the palace.  
‘Maybe I’ll go with you.’ Iroh agreed as he followed his nephew, ‘besides you might need someone to talk to, to discuss your problems, and the fire nations problems.’  
‘Uncle that would be great.’ Zuko smiled, as he chuckled slightly.  
‘Besides I want to meet some of my friends.’ Iroh grinned, as he patted his fat chest, ‘let me get some tea.’  
‘Sure.’ Zuko smiled, ‘I’ll use a small air balloon.’  
‘Sure!’ Iroh smiled as he ran away to get his tea supplies.  
In the midst of this Zuko got the hot air balloon up right.  
‘Alright uncle I’m ready when you are.’  
‘Sure, Sure.’ Iroh spoke as he brought a teapot and a pouch of jasmine tea.  
‘We must discuss everything on our journey to the sun warriors.’ Iroh smiled remembering his nephew’s cantankerous behaviour.


	2. The Journey

Part 2. The Journey 

‘So Zuko, I never really approved of Mai, but what are your reasons for such a drastic change of your love life?’ Iroh asked, as he sipped some tea, watching Zuko do the same as he fueled the little ship.   
‘It just struck me, we share nothing, she’s so depressing and unemotional, so grey and just ugh… and I had a dream last night.’   
‘Go on.’ Iroh nudged Zuko as he sipped his tea quite loudly.   
‘Well I dreamt of the night I burnt someone’s feet.’   
‘Whose feet?’ Iroh asked curiously, ‘do you think she will be more right for you?’ Iroh asked as he leaned back drinking more tea.   
‘I am more certain than ever, she understands me on a personal level than anyone else ever could.’ Zuko sighed, ‘I might be too late uncle, I’m foolish uncle.’   
‘You are slightly foolish, but I would understand more if I knew who it was.’ Iroh told his nephew.   
‘Its not my fault, I’ve just been really busy, and I was busy back then.’ Zuko tried explaining to my uncle.   
‘You still haven’t told me who this person is. I’ll just guess…’   
‘No there’s no need.’ Zuko insisted but this didn’t stop Iroh as he just hit with his tongue.   
‘Jin?’   
‘No!’ Zuko protested, ‘she was nice, but she knew me as Lee, besides what does she know about me? Uncle she doesn’t even know my name!’   
‘Ok, ok Suki.’   
‘She’s my bodyguard and she’s with Sokka! What the hell does she know about me? I realised this morning I need someone who understands me, I don’t want the screwed up family I had to put up with.’   
‘That’s fair enough.’ Iroh nodded, ‘so whose this person?’   
‘Toph.’ Zuko uttered going a bit red in the face.   
‘Haha- ugh…’ Iroh then proceeded to smile after his laughter. ‘Maybe you are begining to understand Zuko, I’m proud of you.’   
‘Seriously?’ Zuko replied looking at him.   
‘Yeah I mean wait 2 years and you are perfect.’ Iroh suggested, ‘its possibly the wisest decision you’ve ever made.’   
‘Thanks uncle, but its not like I can just go over there and hook up.’   
‘Sure you can.’ Iroh replied, as he slurped some tea.   
‘But I was kind of dismissive of her back then.’ Zuko reminisced, ‘damn I was stupid.’   
‘Such is life Zuko, besides back then she was younger the relationship would have been improper and you were justified, I presume.’   
‘Yeah I was justified, we were looking for Aang and she was talking about her family. I understood her concerns our similar pasts, but you know how I am, I want things done… maybe I am too serious.’   
‘Zuko it is no problem, that was many years ago.’ Iroh tried to reassure his nephew.   
‘Yeah, but nevertheless I better apologise well.’ Zuko said, ‘oh did you hear Kiyi learnt how to fire bend.’   
‘I mentioned that to you’ Iroh nodded and laughed, ‘can I ask apart from these crazy risings against you by these new Ozai society, how is running the country going.’   
‘Well uncle, I lowered taxes across the country, making sure there was no customs duty on tea.’ Zuko quite proudly informed his uncle.   
‘I knew you were right for fire lord, I did.’ Iroh laughed, ‘how about lightning?’   
‘I can do it now, I haven’t told anyone, but yeah.’   
‘Cool.’ Iroh spoke as he slurped down some more tea.   
‘Uncle I think we’re here.’   
‘Cool.’   
We landed and Iroh kept up the chatting.


	3. The Sun Warriors

Part 3. The sun Warriors

‘Iroh, look!’   
‘Iroh and Firelord Zuko.’ One of the sun warriors nodded quite proudly, ‘what brings the honour?’   
Zuko’s eyes lit up at the word honour, as he entertained his little pony tail that complimented his longish hair.   
‘We would like to adopt one dragon.’ Zuko and Iroh said at the same time, as they bowed.   
‘Well you are in luck!’ The sun warrior instructed us as he walked over to a small house for the dragon egg. ‘Last time you were here you in fact picked up a dragon egg which has already hatched, his name is Rash, and he is right behind you.’   
‘Wow…’ Iroh remarked stroking the dragons face, ‘he’s quite a beauty.’   
‘Indeed.’ The sun warrior continued. ‘However that is not the dragon you are getting.’   
Zuko and Iroh nodded as they looked at the dragon egg that was handed to Zuko.   
‘We were waiting for you, and this dragon shall hatch by tomorrow, so it is yours.’   
‘Thank you very much.’ Zuko awkwardly took the egg, ‘its surprisingly warm.’   
‘It is a dragon egg.’ Iroh reasoned with his nephew. ‘of course it is going to be warm.’   
‘It is a pleasure to see two men who have been graced by the masters.’ The chief nodded, ‘take care.’   
‘I got a present for you!’ Iroh rushed back bringing him some tea delicacies.   
‘Thanks you are always welcome to come back!’ The chief bowed to the two men who had mastered fire bending.   
‘Did I ever tell you I mastered fire-bending with the dragons?’ Zuko smiled, which was unusual, but his uncle reciprocated the gesture, and they departed back to the fire nation.   
‘Damn…’ The chief said sipping the tea he had heated up, ‘that man is not just a fire bending master.’   
‘Uncle, could you open up a tea shop in the fire nation?’ Zuko said, as he carried the egg like a baby, ‘that way you don’t have to move that far to come over to the palace.’   
‘Of course nephew, I expected you to say something like that earlier.’ Iroh smiled.   
‘Hopefully Suki hasn’t instituted martial law.’ Zuko joked, drinking iroh’s tea. ‘Uncle you got to teach me how to make such awesome tea.’ Zuko said in a real good mood.   
‘I will.’ Iroh smirked as he was quite regaled.   
‘To think four years ago, I was just hunting down the avatar.’ The nephew reminisced, ‘its like you said, if you keep an open mind and an open heart, you will find your own destiny one day.’   
‘I’m glad my words helped you.’ Iroh spoke as he took the leisure to sit down.


	4. Raising the Fire Breathing Monster

Part 4. Raising the fire-breathing monster. 

‘Kiyi.’ Zuko lambasted her, watching her running around with the egg like a maniac. ‘You can firebend but that creature.’   
Zuko rushed over and stopped the egg cracking, but in that moment the egg ruptured in Zuko’s hand.   
‘Zuko!’ Iroh rushed in, ‘I got that tea shop…’ Iroh’s jaw dropped as he looked at the dragon curling around   
‘WOW, ZUZU IT LIKES YOU!’ Kiyi shrilly exploded in sound, it was strange how the smallest of people had the loudest of voices.   
The dragon was small, it curled around Zuko’s neck and began breathing fire.   
‘Its really warm.’ Zuko noted, ‘I guess any fire breathing dragon would be though.’   
‘A dragon in the fire nation palace!’ One of the guards said as he fire bent at it.   
‘Are you insane!’ Iroh caught the foot and consumed the fire. ‘That’s a dragon, this is not Ozai you can’t just kill dragons willy-nilly.’   
‘Tell me about it.’ Zuko stated quite frankly, as the incredibly brave dragon simply went back to hanging on Zuko’s neck like a scarf.   
‘Do you know Kiyi the dragons are the original fire benders?’ Zuzu told Kiyi as she looked with amazed eyes at the fiery creature. ‘Uncle lets show Kiyi the dragon dance.’   
‘Sure.’ Iroh chuckled a little bit.   
The dragon dance had variations, as Iroh hit fire out of various places.   
‘Huh?’ Ursa watched as flames began rolling around, and the two firebenders began showing their awesome flames.   
‘It’s a good thing this palace is large.’ Ikem chatted to a guard, ‘otherwise we’d be in serious shit.’   
‘Yeah we kinda already are.’ The guard pointed to a piece of cloth on the floor that was obviously cindering.   
Kiyi did the moves with them, and so she breathed in the fire, taking away the heat, much to Iroh and Zuko’s amazement.   
‘Wow.’ Zuko spoke amazed. ‘You’re probably more talented than Azula.’   
The mention of Azula made Ursa shake a little bit, but she was quite proud of her daughter.   
‘My lord.’ One of Zuko’s ministers bowed.   
‘No need to bow, whats up?’ Zuko greeted one of his government ministers casually.   
‘Sir we have a few issues.’   
‘Sure.’ The firelord nodded.   
‘First off we have pirates it seems everywhere, secondly the taxation reduction means we will use our reserves and incur debts within 2 years, thirdly you need to help create the capital of Republic City for the United Republics in the Earth kingdom, you also need to discuss whether there is a police force, the destruction of bandits within the United Republics, among other things.’   
‘For the moment I will train with this dragon, by the way uncle what should I call it?’   
‘Call it Honora.’ Iroh laughed, ‘it suits you perfectly.’   
Zuko could only pout his face.   
‘Kiyi want to join some fire bending training?’ The fire lord asked his half sister keeping the two busy, as they went out into the training grounds. ‘Uncle, did the chief tell us what to feed it?’   
‘I could brew it some tea?’ Iroh smiled quite innocently watching Zuko collapse in despair.   
‘Zuzu is getting mad!’ Kiyi joked as she fire some impressive fireballs.   
‘Sir.’ A guard said as he bowed, ‘you have a guest.’   
‘Jeong Jeong?’ Iroh laughed as he hugged an old white lotus member.   
‘Zuko I have left a paper with all the issues you will have to deal with.’ One of the ministers said as he left the paper on a table.   
‘ALRIGHT!’ Zuko said, as he began practicing fire.   
‘How can the country solve our finances?’ Iroh wondered, as he wandered back.


	5. Part 5. 2 years later

Part 5. 2 years later 

Zuko had been working on everything, as he became the perfect fire bender, building perfect form with the help of his dragon. Remarkably his dragon Honora had grown in a remarkably short time to become a full-fledged beast.   
‘Kiyi.’ Zuko said to his little sister, ‘I’ve been training here with this dragon, but now I have to help my nations problems.’   
‘You’ll do it!’ The seven year old promised as she giggled.   
‘Alright! See ya!’ Zuko declared, ‘next stop Republic City!’  
‘Good luck nephew.’ Uncle winked.   
‘I didn’t even tell my mother who I like, well at least she knows I got rid of Mai.’ 

…............. 

Some time later Zuko was nearby the little city that was to be the capital of the united Republics. He landed and parked his dragon onto the floor and then took his clothes off and jumped into the pool.   
‘Honora, you can sit out back! Have a nap! Maybe catch something to eat.’   
Zuko jumped into this cold pool and then with his breath he heated the pool to make it like a spring bath.   
‘Damn, I remember when uncle did this.’ Zuko spoke as he rested on the rock. ‘Yo honora chuck us a towel!’ When it did Zuko gleamed a clinker of a smile, ‘whose a good dragon!’   
Zuko relaxed his joints heating up the water a bit more.   
‘Who’s there?’ He warned quite loudly, as he blasted a flame around some person.   
‘No worries, can’t fall for the same trick twice.’   
Zuko shifted to not expose anything, but then realised the obvious.   
‘You can’t see anything anyway.’   
‘Not that it makes a difference.’ She replied.   
‘Do you like the dragon?’   
‘Yeah it’s a nice edition.’   
‘Toph if you got nothing going on, you can always join.’ Zuko suggested with an evil smirk.   
Zuko observed her body and wandered how this eighteen year old had grown so much in such a short amount of time.   
‘I thought you got Mai?’ Toph teased as she stood behind him.   
‘Nah, she’s just grey sludge… maybe she should propose to Koh the face stealer, they’d be perfect for each other.’   
Toph had a laugh and so did Zuko as he heated the bath a little more.   
‘I commend you for your dodging skills, how are you feet?’ Zuko casually asked as he relaxed more into the bath, looking at her feet with bemusement.   
‘Not burned.’ Toph laughed, ‘I don’t really like the water, I like to be able to see.’   
‘No worries, your feet will be on solid ground.’   
‘Oh really.’ Toph spoke as she got rid of her clothes and immersed herself. ‘this is nice.’   
‘No worries, it was cold before I came in.’   
‘Fire bending can be neat.’   
‘So how’s republic city?’ Zuko asked kind of quietly.   
‘You know its just starting out.’   
‘What about Yu Dao, I hear your school is pretty darn big.’ Zuko smiled as he shook his head.   
‘What does that smile mean?’ Toph laughed, as she was pretty chilled out in the bath.   
‘Hang on a second, how much can you “see” so to speak with your seismic sense?’   
‘More than I want to.’ Toph chuckled.   
‘Really, so does it not make a difference if I am naked or not?’ Zuko laughed and Toph did a little bit.   
‘I guess not.’ Toph joked, ‘its quite useful, your bigger than probably all other guys.’   
‘That’s good to hear.’ Zuko mused, ‘just to be clear your talking about what I think you are talking about?’   
‘Yes I am.’   
‘Cool, well you know I’m ready for the field trip when you are.’ Zuko smiled as he winked at her, which she apparently picked up on.   
‘Field trip huh?’ Toph laughed, ‘I didn’t realise you had such a good memory.’   
‘Well Toph I owe you an apology.’ Zuko told her humbly, ‘its like 6 years overdue, but you know.’   
‘No worries fire lord.’   
‘I got a huge list of things we can do.’ Zuko replied, ‘it’s up to you though.’   
‘Zuko…’ Toph spoke sympathetically, maybe even apologetically. ‘I got two kids.’   
‘Two?’ Zuko said surprised, ‘well good for you.’   
‘Doesn’t that bother you?’ Toph laughed.   
‘Nah, I got a little sister Kiyi. She’s pretty cool.’   
‘Wait how?’ Toph asked kind of curious.   
‘My family is messed up, my mother went back to her love and got a kid, she was forced to marry my father.’   
‘I thought my family was messed up.’ Toph said, as she nodded, ‘anyway continue!’   
‘Well she’s my half sister so I don’t mind that you have kids, but damn who is the father?’   
‘Father’s…’ Toph said embarrassed.   
‘Fathers?’ Zuko kind of chuckled, ‘my real father was my uncle.’ Zuko mused, ‘he did more than anyone else.’   
‘I visited him the other day, I mean Iroh.’ Toph mused, ‘he said you got rid of Mai, he didn’t say why.’   
‘Well, I am a prince whose country has many problems, and I guess what a better person to lead it than a man who has had many problems. I am sorry Toph… I completely disregarded your feelings even when we are the same in so many ways.’ Zuko had a few tears rolling down as he spoke.  
‘Hey…’ Toph said in respect for this raw emotion, ‘that’s one thing I really liked about you, I remember when Iroh got struck by Azula, your reaction, it was moving.’   
‘I assure you, my emotions are genuine.’   
‘I’m sure they are.’   
‘How about it then? Field trip or no field trip?’ Zuko asked simply.   
‘Well, yeah sure, but I want to bring my children.’ Toph asked.   
‘Sure, the first point of order is to establish Republic City.’   
‘Sounds fun.’ Toph smirked as she chilled in the water.   
‘I am going to get changed, I guess for you it doesn’t make a difference.’ Zuko smiled, ‘come on, I wouldn’t want the greatest earth bender to catch a cold.’   
‘No peaking.’ Toph demanded.   
‘May I ask who the father’s are?’   
‘A guy you wouldn’t know, and another man you wouldn’t know.’   
‘I see.’


	6. Part 6 Republic City

Part 6 Republic City

‘Thanks for the ride!’ Toph spoke with a different look. ‘What is this fire lord up to?’ Were her thoughts, ‘Zuko why are you here?’ She thought again with the same words.   
‘Fire lord.’ Some man bowed.   
‘No worries.’ The Fire Lord said, bringing him up with his hand, ‘republic city, this is where it will be, by the sea here.’   
‘Are you sure?’   
‘Yes, we will build a police station and even a metropolis, all nations will meet here.’   
‘Yo Toph how was the ride?’   
‘Its better than Appa.’ Toph laughed, ‘I still prefer travelling by earth.’   
The small construction of the city could be seen in the background, and Zuko looked to his list of things to do.   
‘That reminds me.’ Zuko gleamed, ‘check this out.’   
‘It’s a piece of paper, but hey I can read it!’ She shouted, ‘how did you make that?’   
‘Iroh showed me this earth ink, and so I added it to the paper, I think it would be nice for you to read what I can.’   
‘Zuko.’ Toph gave him a huge hug, ‘I don’t know how I will look after these two kids.’   
‘Well uncle will help me in this pinch, plus I got a little sister who can look after these kids, besides I got a list of people to beat.’   
‘Let me have that.’ Toph said, as she felt the various letters, ‘take out pirates?’   
‘I also need to find some magical way to make money.’ Zuko laughed, ‘how the hell that’s going to happen, to catch criminals, to find a bride.’   
‘He wants me to be his bride?’ Toph replied kind of surprised, ‘I must have misheard.’   
Zuko had his hair dangling, he also wore his two swords with pride.   
‘Are there are any other concerns?’ Zuko asked looking to the man who was building various buildings.   
‘Well, Zuko the rough rhinos have been collecting ex soldiers and are striking to invade Yu Dao.’   
‘I… we will take them on!’   
‘TAKE EM DOWN!’ Toph shouted, knocking Zuko down with a rock.   
However Zuko jumped off the rock, and gracefully got down, drawing both swords.   
‘Lets get them.’ Zuko said as he ruffled Toph’s hair.   
‘I really liked that bath you made, its really good for my hair, maybe we should do it again sometime.’ Toph smiled knowingly to the fire lord.   
‘I would happily, but first lets get your children somewhere safe!’ The fire lord nodded, as he jumped on his dragon Honora and watched as Toph jumped on as well. 

……….. 

After much ado Zuko and Toph stopped at Toph’s house and in there was nothing but a broken door.   
‘Toph…’   
‘I know.’ She replied crying, ‘whoever did this will pay dearly with their lives.’   
‘I’ve got better at bending, plus honora will pitch in, won’t you!’ Zuko promised, as he breathed in and then let the dragon do the work.   
‘Is your dragon a tracker?’ Toph asked as he held onto the dragon.  
‘If you like I can help you hold on, but you’re too proud for that. What would my uncle say, there is nothing wrong with letting those who love you helping you.’   
Toph punched him really hard in the arm, and Zuko just smiled.   
‘Thanks.’   
‘What are you thanking me for?’ Toph blushed real bad, as she crossed her arms.   
‘Damn she’s grown up…’ Zuko thought, ‘we’ll get your kids and then put them somewhere safe.’   
Down below a group of bandits, held two kids.   
‘Toph jump!’ Zuko said as he left the dragon, ‘Honora block their way!’   
Zuko displayed some amazing flames, knocking many of them down, Honora blocked the way and Toph beat the living hell out of the enemies.   
‘Are you ok?’ Toph said, as she held Lin and Su Yin.   
‘Honora, fire nation!’ Zuko said, as he let the dragon fly the rest of the way.   
‘Thanks fire lord.’ Toph spoke as she punched Zuko even harder.   
‘No worries, I wonder what my uncle will say when he finds out you had kids?’ Zuko pondered aloud. ‘What happened to the men, if I may ask?’   
‘Ah the good for nothings they left soon after.’ Toph said with a little embarrassment, she felt almost like it was her fault.   
‘Don’t let it bother you, I’ve been super cautious and so I’m twenty two years old with a flying dragon, and no girlfriend.’ Zuko told her, ‘its not your fault, I applaud you for being so strong, and I would want you to do whatever you want to, whether that be being a policeman or anything else.’   
Toph was silent, as she looked at the fire lord with her seismic sense, she felt a warm feeling that she hadn’t felt in years. The toddlers were playing on the dragonhead.   
‘So fire lord who do you think is going to be your royal bride?’ Toph asked quite forwardly.   
‘She’s very similar to me.’   
‘Really?’   
‘Too similar, but she isn’t stupid either, she calls a spade a spade, she’s met a fatherly figure to me, and even drank tea with him, she’s amazing as a person and she doesn’t look half to bad either.’ Zuko’s wink was kind of pointless, but even so it demonstrated a point.   
‘I’d like to meet her at some point.’ Toph knowingly spoke.   
‘She is pretty beautiful, more beautiful than I expected when I was younger.’   
The dragon landed, and was gentle on the descent.   
‘Its so nice.’ Toph smiled as she got an arm round her shoulder.   
‘It ate the best food and got to hear Iroh’s voice in the morning as well as tea and Tsungi horns.’ Toph’s reaction was priceless as she laughed and laughed.   
‘Nephew!’ Iroh hugged Zuko, ‘and Toph, what brings you back?’   
‘Is there anything that needs my attention?’   
‘Nothing, really nothing is going on here.’ Iroh laughed, ‘my tea is making a lot of money, maybe it could fix our financial problems.’   
‘Uncle.’ Zuko chuckled, ‘we will find a way.’   
‘Well the fire nation is not getting into debt that’s for sure.’ Iroh laughed as he did, he offered tea to Toph and she drank it. ‘You have kids?’ He said surprised,   
‘Come here.’   
Iroh was a natural when it came to kids, they understood each other on many levels and there was not much communication needed between him and them.   
‘Yeah I do.’ Toph laughed.   
‘ZUZU!’ Kiyi cried embarrassing her half brother.   
‘Zuzu?’ Toph chuckled, even the toddlers began repeating the name.   
‘Is that one of their first words?’ Zuko shook his head, ‘all hail fire lord Zuzu!’ Zuko casually joked, making both Toph and Iroh lose their shit in laughter.   
‘Iroh you don’t mind if I borrow him.’ Toph whispered into Iroh’s ears.   
‘Of course not.’ Iroh whispered back.   
Zuko hugged Kiyi and Kiyi immediately began coaching Toph’s kids.   
‘Uncle we’re going after some bastards, take care of these…’   
‘Bastards.’ Toph finished the sentence before Zuko, making everyone laugh.   
‘These kids will be safe.’ Iroh promised as he bowed a little bit.   
‘COME ON HONORA!’ Zuko shouted as he got on his dragon.   
Toph got on the dragon like the badass she was and they flew off pretty swiftly.   
‘Are my kids going to be ok?’ Toph asked Zuko kind of concerned.   
‘Yeah they’ll be fine.’ Zuko assured her, ‘besides Kiyi is a little bit of a boss.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on whether you enjoy the story or not...


	7. Chapter 7: The Pirates.

Chapter 7: The Pirates.

‘Toph in that bath, your hair looked amazing.’ Zuko blurted out of nowhere.   
‘That’s cool, but where the hell did it come from?’ Toph spoke in surprise.   
‘We’re about to fight some pirates, you never know what might happen. Besides Toph you might not be able to see it, but you are beautiful.’ Zuko didn’t let the pause go on for long before he added a little bit, ‘and you do look pretty, you act more than pretty, you are more beautiful than any girl I know.’   
Toph delivered a lot of punches Zuko was nearly knocked off the dragon.   
‘That must be a tonne of affection.’ Zuko thought. ‘TIME TO BEAT SOME PIRATES!’ Zuko said, as he picked up Toph.   
‘What are you doing?’ Toph cried as they fell down to the ground.   
This ground was the steel casing of a once fire nation ship. Toph metal bended and delivered a crushing rupture to the ship, while Zuko easily caught all flames and split the ship in half.   
‘ALL RIGHT!’ Toph cried as she jumped to the next ship, aided by the dragon and Zuko stormed over there.   
The ships were all sunk in such quick succession it was almost comical.   
‘Nice work.’ Zuko laughed as he let the pirates swim home, jumping onto his dragon and smiling.   
‘You sucked…’ Toph laughed as she looked downwards.   
‘Well you swallowed.’ Zuko retorted picking this up from one of the fire nation soldier’s reply to another.   
‘Oh prince Zuzu is on fire.’ Toph teased quite magnificently, as she relaxed in her casual gear.   
‘I think you are doing this on purpose…’ Zuko shook his head.   
‘Really why do you say that prince Zuzu?’ Toph was so in the mood to do this.   
‘I… I.’   
‘I have to say Zuzu this ride is amazing.’   
‘Really?’ Zuko raised an eyebrow.   
‘Yeah who knew it would be this comfy.’   
‘I’m glad you enjoyed it, I didn’t even get to use my swords.’ Zuko shook his head, ‘quite disappointing.’   
‘I agree, so Zuko where is this fieldtrip taking us next?’   
‘It’s a secret for now.’ Zuko smiled as he looked at the blind girl quite happily, ‘but I will say the sight…’   
‘Zuko why are you turning the dragon around?’ Toph wondered.   
‘Ah no reason.’ Zuko answered casually, ‘oh shit what do I do!’ Was his inner thought processes.   
‘You totally were going to take me to a sight seeing place.’ Toph laughed as she rolled on the dragon laughing.   
Toph accidentally fell off the dragon, and was falling straight into the ocean. Zuko jumped and fired his way, but Toph fell and began drowning. Her arms were flailing around everywhere and through a mishap in the win Zuko had ended up far further than he should have been. In these crazy moments Zuko swam and swam and dived picking Toph up from the depths of the water and taking her back to the surface.   
‘Mouth to mouth huh?’ Zuko smiled, as he kissed her in the water, eliciting a coughing noise.   
‘Was that you?’ Toph asked kind of surprised.   
‘Nah it was honora!’ Zuko sarcastically put it to her.   
‘Oh really?’ Toph began the process of teasing, ‘well I guess I have to kiss Honora.’   
Zuko had toph in his arms, and was quite easily maintaining his position in the water.   
‘Don’t do that.’ Zuko replied as he kissed her again this time more strongly.   
Toph let this happen and received a massive hug. ‘You made me really worried.’ Zuko admitted as he pressed her further into his warm body, ‘stay in front of me.’   
Toph was gobsmacked by this gall, but within a few seconds Zuko brought her onto his dragon.   
‘Zuko.’ She spoke slowly, ‘can we go to a pool of water I’d like that.’   
‘Sure.’ Zuko breathed quite hot air to try and evaporate the water, as well as holding her tightly to keep her warm. ‘Alright.’   
The dragon flew off to the pools, and Toph was happy as she slept in Zuko’s embrace.   
‘You ok?’ Zuko asked as he looked down at the sleeping woman down before him. ‘Probably She murmured but she was unconscious, Zuko held tightly, making sure the dragon went to the pools as requested.


	8. Chapter 8 Bath

Chapter 8 Bath 

Toph looked at Zuko as she was laid on the ground, the bare ground but Zuko had been kind enough to light a fire to keep her warm. In the midst of this Zuko had finished catching some food and decided to leer into Toph’s face.   
‘I know your there.’ Toph whispered, as she tugged at his shirt.   
‘Well good morning to you too.’ Zuko kissed her lightly, ‘I hope you are warm.’   
‘I noticed the fire and it was nice. Thank you.’ Toph smiled.   
‘My tea making has been improved.’ Zuko chuckled a little bit as he gave her some tea.   
‘Not bad, Zuzu.’ Toph laughed as she drank it and then took her clothes off pretty quickly chilling in the pools. ‘This is cold.’   
‘Alright.’ Zuko said, as he spilt the tea inside, and then laughed a little bit.   
‘Heat it up and not by spilling tea you idiot.’   
Zuko breathed into the water using fire bending to heat the water so that it was really hot.   
‘Damn the perks of being a fire bender.’ Toph smiled as she drank some tea enjoying the hot water.   
‘It doesn’t matter if I take my clothes off does it?’ Zuko laughed, as he took them off and then went in the water.   
‘No I know everything.’ Toph chuckled, and her face blushed.   
‘Hey do you want me to wash your hair.’ Zuko asked casually as he breathed a little bit of fire into the pool.   
‘Yeah, just don’t burn my hair, otherwise I’ll kill you.’ Toph said as she relaxed in the bath, sitting on Zuko’s pelvic regions.   
‘I got to say this.’ Zuko began, ‘you have really nice hair.’   
‘I bet that’s not all you think is nice.’ Toph said as she relaxed on his penis, being between her legs.   
‘Damn.’ Zuko muttered darkly as he kept washing her hair.  
‘No worries.’ Toph teased as she sat down more firmly.   
‘Oh by the spirits, I’ll try to fix this hair.’ Zuko laughed as his balls were being sat on and he couldn’t help but feel an incredible urge.   
‘How are you feeling?’   
‘Uh…’ he said as his erection got larger and was climbing up Toph’s back, ‘yeah doing well.’   
‘Good.’ Toph laughed as she opened up her legs.   
Toph’s hair was probably straighter than ever, as was Zuko’s shaft. He was so turned on it was impossible to not to move to what he wanted to.   
‘That hair looks awesome.’ Zuko stated quickly, ‘but it isn’t the hair I really love.’   
Zuko got his dick together and began adjusting it.   
‘I thought you’d never get there.’ She said in such a vulpine manner, as she latched onto him.   
‘That feels nice…’  
‘I agree.’ She replied as she pushed backwards.   
Her skin and his skin rubbed together in many places, the contact quite tantalizing as they both increased the pace. The fire lord had a royal time as he increased the pace, managing to get the best earth bender on the planet to hold onto a piece of rock to make sure she was in a stable screwing position. Eventually after a good thirty minutes they stopped, the fire lord having to pull out to avoid another pregnancy. The two relaxed in each other’s arms as Zuko took the girl in his arms.   
‘How many girls do you have?’ Toph asked quite interested in his response.   
‘Well at the moment just one, but even before I had very few.’ He replied, as he touched her very soul with her honest thoughts.   
‘Wow…’ Toph said as she kissed him quite passionately, ‘did you ever think of me before?’   
‘Of course.’ Zuko returned the favour.   
‘In which case let this continue.’   
It did.


	9. Chapter 9 A return to the Capital

Chapter 9 A return to the Capital 

After 2 days of frolicking Zuko flew in with the great earth bender. The two of them came back to Iroh and 2 little crazy kids and of course Kiyi.   
‘Lin and Su Yin ha?’ Zuko chuckled as he had Toph in front of him, ‘I bet you they missed you.’   
‘Yeah I’m sure.’ She said as she leaned back.   
‘UNCLE!’ Zuko shouted as he landed like a boss.   
‘Fire lord.’ Some soldiers bowed.   
‘Zuko…’ Iroh said happily, ‘its good to see you, look what Kiyi can do!’   
She blasted a pretty enormous fireball that was comparable to Azula’s when she was Zuko’s age.   
‘I can hear the flames.’ Toph remarked with awe, ‘she doesn’t seem very old, she’ll be better than you soon, Zuzu!’ Toph teased giggling a little bit.   
‘You might be onto something.’ Zuko admitted shrugging quite annoyed.   
‘HA!’ Kiyi laughed, ‘that lady called you Zuzu as well.’   
‘She did.’ Zuko leaned down, ‘those bodyguards didn’t do anything stupid did they.’   
‘Nah… although there is someone I didn’t know whose…’   
‘Sokka?’ Zuko looked up.   
‘Sokka?’ Toph asked.   
‘You haven’t been taking over my country have you?’ Zuko asked quite humorously.   
‘Well we try. The water tribe couldn’t help but notice that tea is cheaper in the fire nation, not that the water tribe could really produce it…’   
Iroh laughed quite heartily Toph laughing at Iroh laughing.   
‘I ran the country.’ Iroh nodded to Zuko who nodded back.   
‘So uncle did you institute anything new?’   
‘Well the council is made up of liberals now, so I did legalise a few drugs.’   
‘Ha uncle!’ Zuko smiled as he hugged his uncle quite tightly.   
‘Sokka you like drugs don’t you!’ Toph made fun of this water tribe man who got a few icy cold stares from Suki.   
‘No worries.’ Suki smiled, ‘he won’t do any drugs while he’s with me.’ Suki then proceeded to glare into her eyes, and Sokka felt his balls contract fearing they would be sliced off at a moments notice.   
Suki and the Kyoshi warriors began staring at Toph and Zuko, as the established couple stared at the newly formed one.   
‘Toph.’ Zuko began, ‘I think I really like you, in fact I think I love you.’   
‘I love you too.’ Toph smiled as she latched onto his arm.   
‘Fire lord.’ One of the guards nodded.   
‘Fire lord.’ Another guard bowed in his presence.   
‘How did you not notice the DRAGON?’ Suki screamed at Sokka.   
‘Zuko!’ Ty Lee shouted as she leapt through pointing at Toph as the two strolled through the palace.   
‘This is my mother.’ Zuko bowed slightly.   
‘Please, I am Ursa.’ She replied in the presence of Toph.   
‘Toph.’ Was the simple reply, her hand gesture explaining all.   
‘Its nice to meet you Toph. Zuko is this your girlfriend now, I thought you had Mai?’ Ursa told her son.   
‘Well Mai was my girlfriend for a long time.’ Zuko explained, ‘and she was nice at times.’   
‘At times.’ Toph smirked, ‘cute.’ She remarked on his phrasing.   
‘So you broke up because?’ Ursa asked quite simply, not quite understanding.   
‘Because she was not for me.’ Zuko replied, ‘much in the same way that Ozai was not for you. Although of course Mai wasn’t that bad, she’s just not for me.’   
‘I understand.’ Ursa replied, ‘I know what you mean, it’s not meant to be.’   
‘Mom.’ Zuko whispered, ‘I want to marry this girl.’   
‘Sure.’ His mother said, as she left waving.   
‘What did you tell your mother?’ Toph asked curiously, not quite hearing what the hell Zuko had said.   
‘Nothing.’   
‘I know you’re lying.’   
‘Well, I’ll tell you later.’ Zuko promised, ‘and that’s not a lie.’   
Zuko pecked her lips, embracing her quite firmly.   
‘I can tell you idiot.’ Toph smiled as she accepted the hug and hugged a bit tighter.   
‘I think something’s happening there.’ Ty Lee predicted.   
‘You think.’ Sokka smirked.   
Lin and Su Yin came with Kiyi and they hugged their mother.   
‘The fire nation will build republic city, and like that man said a nation is like a family.’   
‘Sweetness.’ Toph said as there was giant hug.   
Lin looked to Zuko’s warm eyes and smiled a wide one.   
‘Never forget to love your mother.’   
‘Mama!’ Lin said as she clutched her mother quite tightly.   
‘Kiyi’ Zuko whispered into her ear. ‘Can you keep a secret?’   
‘Yeah.’ Kiyi nodded.   
‘I love that woman.’   
‘Yeah you do.’ Kiyi replied, ‘good luck.’   
‘Thanks.’   
‘So is Zuko a good boss?’   
‘He pays well.’ Suki replied in much the same way.   
‘Are Toph and him a thing.’   
‘I don’t know.’ Suki replied, as she looked at the situation a bit more.   
Zuko was pretty calm faced, as he hugged this woman. In the midst of this, they walked through the palace.   
‘When will I see you next?’ Toph asked.   
‘Very soon, tomorrow or the next day, I got to visit Republic city.’   
‘Zuko in truth, I am the representative of the water tribe.’   
‘Well I can be a courier service.’ Zuko bowed, ‘you going to go with Suki.’   
‘But Zuko won’t you need us?’ Ty Lee asked as she and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors looked in surprise at the revelation.   
‘No, I got a dragon, and one of the best fire benders in the world.’ As he pointed to Iroh, ‘he’s opened a tea shop over there and he’s opening plenty more.’   
‘Fair enough.’ Ty Lee bowed, ‘so does that mean we’re fired?’   
‘No, you are always welcome, and I will be quite generous with the redundancy payments.’ Zuko told the Kyoshi warriors.   
‘I will leave with these warriors.’ Sokka informed the rest of us.   
‘Cool.’ Zuko nodded. ‘Alright, do you want me to carry Lin to the dragon?’   
‘Its cool.’ Toph nodded, ‘you better visit soon.’   
‘I got a night time duty, but otherwise I will be back pretty darn soon.’ Zuko promised, ‘I’m tired, but don’t worry.’   
‘Zuko I am worried.’ Toph whispered as she hugged him, ‘lets get on this dragon.’   
‘No worries.’


	10. Chapter 10 Tired

Chapter 10 Tired 

Zuko dropped them all off at republic city which was surprisingly close to Yu Dao. He flew back, and his dragon took him to his room.   
‘Honora, you deserve some good tea.’ Zuko said as he approached his room of residence.  
‘ZUZU! HONORA!’ Kiyi screamed as she hugged the both of them.   
‘Zuko.’ Ursa looked at her son as she hugged him.   
Zuko went to feed and give tea to his dragon.   
‘Uncle Honora loves this dragon, I mean tea.’   
‘I’m glad.’ Iroh smiled, as the dragon let out a hot flame.   
‘Zuko!’ One of the minor guards asked ‘oh it’s the dragon.’   
‘No worries, don’t worry about me, worry about the guy who tries to mess with this hunk of an animal.’   
‘Fair enough.’ One of the guards said as he sipped some of Iroh’s tea, Iroh winking at him, as it was Iroh gave it to him.   
‘Honora my favourite dragon.’   
‘I am pretty sure it’s your only dragon?’ Kiyi outsmarted him.   
‘You’re right.’   
‘Iroh can I call you uncle too?’   
‘Of course.’ Iroh smiled, ‘I wouldn’t have it any either way.’   
‘Kiyi as long as I have this dragon, I will always be ok.’   
‘Seriously?’ Kiyi looked awe inspired.   
‘Of course, anyway do you want to learn some fire bending?’   
Kiyi’s face lit up and Zuko did some tired dragon dancing with the dragon and looked to the air at the flames that were so many colours.   
‘That is so beautiful, look at all those colours.’ Kiyi marveled her eyes lit up quite literally.   
‘Yeah well 2 things I should tell you, one is that you must learn the true meaning of fire bending, and that woman Toph is blind, and you got to be sensitive with her. She seems strong, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have feelings.’   
‘Sure.’ Kiyi nodded, ‘so with your first thing, the real meaning of fire bending?’   
‘Fire bending is like a heart, its life, the sun is life and provides life for all. Its warmth and comfort, but it can also be used negatively for destruction and fueled by anger, however you already know love, you have, we have an awesome mother and you have a much better father than mine.’   
‘But you do have uncle.’ Kiyi quite intelligently said, as she looked to her brother.   
‘True, that guy is my real father figure.’ Zuko laughed as he left for bed.   
‘Good night Zuzu!’ Kiyi shouted across quite happily.   
‘Good night son.’ Ursa told him, pretty proud of him.   
‘Good night.’ Zuko said as he went back in to his room, and napped in his room.


	11. Chapter 11 Back

Chapter 11 Back 

Zuko landed with his dragon, and saw Toph with her kids the next day.   
‘I wonder who that could be?’ Toph laughed as she hugged the fire lord.   
‘Sup Lin and Su Yin.’   
Lin touched the scar of Zuko’s and looked with sorrowful eyes at the Fire Lord, this happening as Zuko had knelt due to their short disposition.   
‘Long story.’ Zuko smiled at the child. ‘Its hard to explain.’ Zuko didn’t patronise but smiled, ‘find a good man.’ He directed this to Su Yin but he was telling the both of them.   
‘How’s it going, fire lord.’ Toph asked as she hugged him.   
‘Well, I am doing alright.’ Zuko hugged back looking quite pleased at the sight.   
‘ZUKO!’ Sokka screamed, ‘your dragon!’ He looked pretty in awe at the thing. ‘What’s its name?’ He asked quite intimidated.   
‘Honora.’ Zuko smiled drawing his swords as he sensed a threat.   
A man tried to assassinate Zuko but before he did a thing Toph caught him.   
‘Traitor!’ Some man cried at Toph.   
‘I am here to oversee the capital construction.’   
‘Republic city.’ Suki called aloud, ‘its nice.’   
‘Yeah.’ Zuko smiled as he looked at the construction. ‘I am going to help!’   
Zuko rushed off and helped lift the materials back to where it was supposed to be, and upon completing that ran back.   
‘Honora is so cute.’ Ty Lee danced around stroking it.   
‘He’s more than cute.’ Zuko commented proudly.   
‘WOW!’ Aang said as he landed from his flying bison, with an air bending motion to land gracefully.   
Katara looked pretty impressed.   
‘I know I’m handsome.’ Zuko quipped laughing.   
‘Zuko when did you get a dragon.’   
‘He’s two years old and he loves Iroh’s tea.’   
Everyone laughed quite happily and they all went to the main square, Appa and Honora playing in the sky and entertaining the local kids who looked up in awe.   
‘So Zuko, want to come to my place?’ Toph asked as she nudged him.   
‘Yeah sure.’ He whispered back.   
‘What you talking about!’ Ty Lee said as she jumped around.   
‘Isn’t my dragon cute?’ He smiled hoping that she would fall for it, and she did.   
‘I love him, what’s his name?’   
‘Honora.’ Zuko smirked, and watched as everyone roared out laughing.   
‘That’s so you Zuko.’ Aang rolled around, as did many other people.   
‘How’s running your country going?’ Katara asked the centre of the conversation. ‘I hear you had some trouble 2 years ago.’   
‘I actually met a guy who was rallying for me.’ Zuko smiled at the thought, ‘I lowered taxes and I even got some reforms of the education system. We teach schools how we utterly wiped out the air nomads and how Ozai wanted to do the same thing to the earth Kingdom you know that sort of thing.’   
‘Damn.’ Aang nodded, ‘respect Zuko.’   
‘I talked to uncle the other day, he told me of how his mother or Azulon’s wife was a pretty decent person.’   
‘So Ozai took after his father.’   
‘Pretty much.’ Zuko replied.   
They all reached a restaurant where they ate water tribe noodles.   
‘AH!’ Sokka screamed in almost fan girl proportions, running round like a maniac.   
‘None of your kids are related to him are they?’ Zuko asked Toph in joke.   
Toph looked at Zuko and whacked him on the arm real hard. Suki didn’t hear, but who knew what she knew, Zuko realised that Su Yin didn’t have an uncanny brown resemblance to him.   
‘No worries.’ Zuko said, as he sat down.   
Toph sat next to him, Suki and Sokka next to each other and of course Aang and Katara.   
‘Vegetarian?’ Zuko laughed as he watched Aang eat, but when he watched Toph eat it was even funnier.   
The children sat nearby Toph one on each lap as they lapped up everything they were given.   
‘Zuko we found a new heard of flying bison.’   
‘You did?’ Zuko replied.   
‘Yeah, they were flying around.’   
‘Were they happy to see you?’ Zuko asked as he ate his noodles smiling at his little joke.   
‘I guess, but Appa was pretty happy to see them.’ Aang smiled at the thought.   
‘I am pregnant.’ Katara said as she held her belly.   
‘Congratulations.’ Sokka said as he hugged his sister.   
‘Sokka you’ll hurt the baby.’ Sukki worried, making a few people chuckle.   
‘We’ve decided to name him Bumi.’ Katara told the rest of them.   
‘He died recently.’ Aang explained, ‘so I decided what a way to honour a good friend.’   
‘Sounds nice.’ Zuko smiled. ‘Its kind of hot in here.’   
Toph chuckled but wouldn’t explain why, and Zuko got the joke and laughed a little bit.   
‘It is summer.’ Sokka reasoned quite sensibly.   
‘Toph Beifong chief of police.’ Toph said as she apprehended two men that came from the door.   
‘Lin, Suyin, stay here.’ Zuko said, as he used his swords to deflect some fireballs by these gangsters. ‘TOPH AREN’T THESE THE PEOPLE YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING!’ Zuko shouted in angst.   
‘YEAH!’   
One of these guys shot lightning and Zuko simply redirected it to his swords, which he then earthed running and taking them down.   
‘All right chief.’ Zuko rushed forward, taking one of them down.   
‘Mama!’ Lin cried as she saw her mother take down these two guys like a bad ass.   
‘Lets bring them to the station.’ Zuko told Toph quite seriously.   
‘I’d like that.’ Toph said, as she handcuffed one of these guys.   
‘Did you know I have a pet dragon?’ Zuko told the two criminals.   
‘Huh?’ One of them stuttered.   
‘No worries.’ Zuko said to them, ‘you should seek to improve your honour in any way you can.’   
‘Honour hey?’ Toph made fun of him.   
The two put the gang members in prison and then went back to the restaurant.   
‘Honora, what’s up?’ Zuko asked as he looked into his eyes.   
‘What does he want?’ Toph asked as he caressed the fur.   
‘He wants Iroh’s tea and probably some food.’ Zuko said as he got his swords and then waited for Toph. ‘Where is the closest tea?’   
‘Over there!’ Toph pointed as Zuko sprinted in that direction. ‘Jokes!’   
‘HUH!?’ Zuko said in disbelief going the other way.   
‘You were right the first time.’ Toph totally fooled him, laughing at what she had accomplished.   
At this Zuko picked up Toph and ran with her instead.   
‘Zuko, I can’t see anything if my feet are not on the ground.’   
‘No worries chief, I’ll put you down soon enough.’   
Zuko ran full speed ahead taking everyone by surprise. Everyone’s jaw dropped at the sight.   
‘She never let me do that.’ Sokka whispered inaudibly.   
‘Excuse me?’ Suki picked up on something.   
‘Nothing.’   
‘PUT ME DOWN!’ Toph demanded hitting him on the back several times.   
‘Mama!’ Lin and Su Yin cried in unison.   
‘Time to see how good you are at tea finding.’   
‘Is that the fire lord?’ Some guy said absolutely amazed.   
‘And lady Beifong, the chief of police!’ Another guy said, as they watched the two move away at incredible speed.   
Zuko let lady Toph down, and bowed, but soon he was buried in a avalanche of rocks.   
‘Ok I probably deserved that.’ Zuko said, ‘hey look it’s the flower that makes delicate tea!’   
Toph appeared from the rocks and looked directly above the buried Zuko. Honora looked at Zuko as he came from above.   
‘I know stupid right?’ Toph hugged the dragon.   
‘Toph you better fix the road.’ Zuko instructed.   
‘Sure.’ Toph said as she reconstructed the road as it were before.   
‘MAMA!’ Lin and Su Yin crawled over to their mum hugging her foot.   
‘My big tea pot.’ Zuko said as he heated some water and then gave some tea to the dragon, much to everyone’s amazement.   
Zuko was calm as he sipped some tea and stroked his dragon. Toph’s children soon went to the dragon that happily enjoyed its fur being tugged.   
‘Aang, is it just me or is something going on there?’ Katara asked quite casually.   
‘Yeah I guess there is something going on.’   
‘So are you telling me Su Yin’s father is Sokka?’ Zuko asked in a hushed voice.   
‘Yeah, pretty much.’   
Zuko slammed his hand on his face.   
‘What about Sukki.’   
‘We were both drunk and lonely. I’ll tell you about it later, they’re too close.’ Toph insisted.   
‘Sure, no worries.’ Zuko reassured her. ‘Whatever happens, I think I love you.’   
Toph was speechless and the rest of the crew showed up.   
‘You forgot to…’ Sokka said, as he watched a bundle of cash float his way.   
‘I’ll pay.’ Zuko said as he ran there, running full speed ahead, ‘give Honora tea!’ He shouted as he sped off.   
‘Shit we forgot to pay.’ Aang said as he looked behind him.   
Zuko went into the restaurant.   
‘Oh my god it’s the firelord.’ A fire nation citizen realised the restaurant owner was amazed at the revelation.   
‘They didn’t realise this before?’ Zuko thought to himself. ‘Sorry we didn’t pay before, so here you go.’   
‘Thank you.’ The restaurant owner bowed realising the huge tip he was getting.   
‘The avatar was here as well.’ Zuko informed him, ‘you should mention that somewhere.’   
Zuko ran back to the crew to find they were drinking the tea and the dragon complained quite loudly.   
‘GIVE IT TO THE DRAGON!’ Zuko demanded as he rushed forward.   
Aang poured some tea into the dragon’s mouth and watched as Appa came by and snuggled next to Honora.   
‘Alright we gotta go to the town hall.’ Aang encouraged everyone, as they all ran to where they were to meet.   
The town hall, or city hall was completely packed with various new comers.   
‘FIRE LORD!’ One guy pointed at Zuko.   
‘Chief!’ One policeman said as he spotted Toph.   
‘That’s the avatar. ‘  
‘Sokka!’ Someone cried from the southern water tribe.   
Toph stood right behind the fire lord, this intrigued everyone very greatly, and Sokka especially who watched Toph follow Zuko very closely with her two children. The day progressed very slowly and then the gang decided to split up. 

‘Yo can I stay in your house today.’ Zuko asked Toph as he looked to the absolutely exhausted and sleeping children. ‘I’d be happy to carry Lin.’ Zuko offered.   
‘Thanks.’ Toph nodded, ‘and of course you can come to my house.’   
‘Can you show me these pools?’ Zuko asked quite curiously.   
‘I can easily make them.’ Toph said, as she kissed her girls on the cheek.   
‘Put them to bed?’ Zuko asked, as he put Lin into a snuggly position. ‘Here’s a glass of water.’ He said as he looked upon the daughter of Toph’s.   
‘They’re both fast asleep.’   
‘I had Honora hide in the bushes, if anyone tries anything, they’ll get stomped.’ Zuko explained, ‘so you know somewhere?’   
‘Sure.’ Toph smiled, ‘I know somewhere perfect.’   
Toph went to a specific spot as she raised some rocks that formed a pool.   
‘I got this one.’ Zuko said as he breathed into the water making it optimum temperature to bathe in. ‘So you became chief of police in a day?’   
‘I got chief of police because I know how to metal bend.’   
‘Damn remind me not to mess with you…’ Zuko said as he used his swords to untangle himself.   
Zuko immersed himself within the hot water and enjoyed its comfort soon Toph came crashing in right on Zuko’s lap.   
‘Its already up?’ Toph said impressed, ‘you like that me much?’ She said as she faced him with her head.   
‘Yeah…’ Zuko said with hot breaths as he kissed her lips.   
‘You’re warm.’ Toph said as she came closer.   
‘You’ve always been amazing.’ Zuko admitted as he kissed her lips and felt her hips he even proceeded to touch her breasts.   
‘Do you want me to tell how Su Yin came to existence?’   
‘I think you already told me.’ Zuko told her, ‘but I want to create something tonight.’   
‘You’re not allowed, if you don’t pull out I’ll deform your swords and smother you dead.’   
In the far distance Suki and Sokka came to investigate their house.   
‘Sukki and Sokka, they’re knocking on my door.’ Toph realised, ‘sit here and wait.’   
‘And if they come here?’ Zuko asked, his erection could easily be described as raging and he was sitting in a pool of water. ‘This is not fair.’   
Toph got dressed and ran toward them. Appearing behind them.   
‘Have you seen Zuko anywhere?’ Suki asked casually.   
‘Zuko no.’ Toph replied quite quickly and easily.   
‘Really, so explain why his dragon is here?’ Sokka pointed to the dragon hiding in the dragon.   
‘Honora you were supposed to be hiding.’ Toph shook her head, ‘is that all you came here for?’ Toph asked looking at those who were looking at her so judgmentally.   
‘Its great you’re keeping him company.’ Suki said as she hugged Toph, ‘he was so lonely before.’   
‘No worries.’   
Sokka looked at Toph with a face, and Toph left.   
‘See ya.’ Toph went away, escaping through the earth and popping up right next to the bath. ‘Sorry to keep you waiting.’   
‘I was preparing to jerk off.’ Zuko joked.   
‘They’re kinda gone.’ Toph said as she slid her way down him.   
‘Which means I can screw you into a thousand orgasms.’   
‘If you don’t well it will reflect badly on your honour.’ Toph teased, ‘your honour seems bigger than last time.’   
‘Lets make this enjoyable.’ Zuko whispered as his hands trailed down the back of this lady and slid inside her, making her convulse in pleasure.   
‘Oh shit.’ She clawed on his back, ‘keep going.’   
He did, and it went on for another 10 minutes before Zuko had to pull out or he would have made his counterpart pregnant.   
‘Great just I wanted hot cum on my back.’   
‘Would you prefer it anywhere else, because I still got some?’ Zuko grinned, as he stood up and let her take it in her mouth.   
‘You are totally paying me back in kind for this.’ Toph promised.   
Zuko sat on an elevated seat, which was kindly elevated due to the immense generosity of this earth bender.   
‘Oh shit.’ Zuko whispered, as he lay his head back, he began stroking her hair and then after about 5 minutes the payback was delivered in full.   
‘Come on.’ She replied as she forced him down there.   
He interspersed his attack with fingering and licking, making the night quite an eventful one.   
‘Keep going.’ She demanded, ‘you have no idea how much was on yours.’   
The fire lord’s words were inaudible but somehow she understood.   
‘I’ll admit you’ve got an alright size fire lord.’ She teased yet again.   
After about 10 minutes, she let him off and he caressed anything he could find, and reentered like some sort of animal.   
‘You feeling anything yet?’ The fire lord joked, as he entered and exited causing this woman to almost shake in pleasure.   
‘I think… I… forgot my… name.’ She stuttered as she clung on too tightly.   
‘No worries.’ Zuko laughed, ‘I still got more spunk in me.’   
2 hours later they did it as many times they wanted.   
‘Damn this water is nasty.’ Zuko commented.   
‘No worries.’ Toph said as she got out, ‘that was really nice by the way.’ She uttered as she kissed him, ‘I would like to do that again sometime.’   
‘Sure.’ Zuko agreed, ‘well I will go back to the capital for a bit, and then I will see you again soon.’   
Toph punched him and went back to her little house. Zuko left on Honora back to the fire nation. As Zuko and Toph went to sleep, both of them realised that they were meant to be. Zuko couldn’t stop thinking about her, as he looked at himself real closely.


	12. Chapter 12. Celebrations

Chapter 12. Celebrations 

Zuko woke up 2 mornings later to find a huge rally in support of him.   
‘ZUKO IS A HERO!’ One woman cried, as she waved banners.   
‘Uncle were you responsible for this?’ Zuko asked amazed.   
‘No not at all.’ Iroh nodded, ‘the nations finances have stabilized partly due to exports.’   
‘That’s good.’ Zuko replied as he put some more clothes on.   
‘Here is some tea.’ Iroh presented some tea, and then smiled.   
‘Your tea.’ Zuko smiled, ‘its always so much better than mine.’   
‘Are you serious?’ Iroh laughed, ‘I’m joking, its just practice and a love of tea.’   
‘That’s true.’ Zuko agreed, ‘I can’t stop thinking about her.’   
‘Well Zuko, you aren’t getting any younger, maybe consider marriage.’   
‘OFCOURSE!’ Zuko said hugging his uncle, ‘thank you ever so much. I got to get a few more dates before I do it.’   
‘Of course.’   
Zuko went out and shot a giant fireball outside, making the crowd shout in huge applause.   
‘FIRE NATION!’ Zuko screamed, ‘our nation will become greater than ever it was. We will become rich, and we will share our wealth peacefully with the rest of the world. Also I’d like to inform our nation, that we will soon have a new Queen.’   
Zuko then lifted his arms in the air, and watched the enormous cheer.   
‘I wonder who our fire lord will marry.’ One girl said to another.   
‘I don’t know but he’s so cute. I wouldn’t expect anything else than a beauty.’ Another girl smiled as she watched the fire lord go away.   
‘HONORA!’ Zuko shouted going out to the inner palace courtyard, flying out, and watching crowds waving and cheering at his exit.   
‘He must be going to visit his bride.’ Some old man laughed, ‘I would do the same.’   
‘Better than Ozai.’ Some man laughed, ‘Zuko spends his money on the people.’   
‘Is that Iroh?’ Some man asked as he saw an old man appear on the podium.   
‘People of the fire nation I am uncle Iroh, please join me in my tea shop!’ Iroh told the people, ‘We have a lot of varieties of tea, and plenty of tea shops to go and drink.’   
As it turned out Iroh’s tea franchise was turning into a tea corporation like no other Iroh had bought both tea farms and tea houses and was making an absolute fortune in the business, his business paid well to its workers and contributed a huge amount to the budget, he even had franchises in Ba Sing Se and throughout the earth kingdom.   
‘Ah nephew, we’ve been through so much together.’ Iroh said as he looked to Zuko leaving the horizon. 

…………………….

Hours later, Zuko descended to find a city in chaos.   
‘I leave for 2 days, and everything goes to shit!’   
‘I’ll pay double I swear! ’ A man said, as he was bullied by some shady man.   
Zuko stepped in seeing the horrible burning of a shop. Some moments later he walked in brandishing his swords.   
‘YOU WANT TO BULLY HIM, YOU’LL FACE ME!’   
Their disgusting laughs were soon put to shame as Zuko shone brilliant flames and beat them down. Zuko also caught lightning and shot it right back at them.   
‘Honora stay out of this!’ Zuko demanded as the dragon swooped down and ate some of the flames.   
Eventually the two of them defeated all the crooks and Zuko watched as policemen arrested the two of them, as well as the crooks.   
‘Don’t hurt Honora!’ Zuko demanded, but they did anyway, and so Zuko broke free and made a fire protection around the two. ‘Arrest me not it goddamn it!’   
‘Sure.’ Some of the policemen said as they chose to simply apprehend Zuko and send him to the station, absolutely petrified by his skill.   
Moments later Zuko appeared at the station.   
‘You managed to capture some gangsters.’ Toph said quite surprised, ‘but you aren’t the police, leave the work to the police. Even if you are the fire lord.’   
‘That’s the fire lord!’ One policeman said as he sat down involuntarily in absolute awe.   
‘No wonder why he was so powerful.’   
‘It makes sense he did have a dragon.’   
‘Alright go away!’ Toph demanded as she gesticulated to get rid of the police around who were quite clearly retard. ‘How are you doing?’   
‘I am ok, could be better considering I just got arrested, but you know.’ Zuko replied as he relaxed in his chair.   
‘No worries, no charges are going to be pressed against someone who helped the police, let alone the fire lord.’ Toph spoke, but then proceeded to laugh when she realised that Honora was parked outside. ‘Quite a loyal dragon.’   
‘We’re friends.’ Zuko insisted, ‘I defend him, and he defends me.’   
‘That’s cute.’ She replied, ‘do you want to go to a bar?’   
‘Sure.’ Zuko agreed.   
‘See ya chief!’ Some of the police cried.   
‘No worries.’ Zuko told them, ‘good work out there, you should seriously make sure people aren’t extorted though.’   
‘Yes sir!’ They replied almost immediately.   
‘So fire lord Zuko.’ Toph said to him, as she clutched his arm. ‘Would you mind if we went somewhere for a bit.’   
‘I wouldn’t have it any other way.’ Zuko smiled, ‘you doing well?’   
‘Doing pretty well yeah.’ Toph replied, ‘what about you fire lord Zuzu.’   
‘Fire lord Zuzu is doing just fine, he’s just thinking about something important.’   
‘What’s so important?’ Toph wondered as she stared at him, ‘what is it?’ She asked, as she got closer.   
‘I promise I’ll tell you. I just don’t want to rush into things.’   
‘Well he’s not lying, but his heart rate is going crazy.’ Toph smirked at this sudden realization, as she knew something was up, ‘well that’s fine Zuzu I’ll wait.’   
Zuko had a throbbing erection, which Toph realised and a heart rate that was intense.   
‘Do you want have some tea first.’ Zuko insisted.   
‘Yeah sure, lets chill first.’ Toph smirked knowingly punching him in the shoulder, ‘damn you’re excited to see me.’ She said as she grabbed his balls.   
‘Toph!’ Zuko looked at her first with surprise but then mild laughter.   
‘I can sense things like that.’ Toph smiled at him laughing as they made their way and drank a little bit of tea.   
The dragon was given some tea as well, and then the both of them left for their favourite spot.   
‘Damn I missed you.’ Zuko confessed, ‘I missed you a lot.’   
‘I can feel it.’ Toph smiled as she went for a sneaky nudge at his genitals.   
‘Alright lets go.’ Zuko smiled as he picked her up and ran to the place they were going to go.   
‘Real fucking subtle hot head.’ Toph damned him, as he nearly tripped over, running straight for the pools.   
‘Yo Toph, how would you like your hair washed and your feet massaged?’   
‘My feet?’ Toph questioned, ‘depends on how you do it.’   
‘Well prepare for some awesome action.’ Zuko promised as he went full steam ahead.   
‘Fire lord?’  
‘And the chief of police?’   
The civilians were in awe as they saw the Zuko carry Toph in quite stunning style.   
‘I have this feeling people are staring at us.’ Toph said concerned.   
‘Well, at the moment, there are only two people in this world, me and you.’ Zuko smiled at her, as he ran so fast some people didn’t even know he was there. ‘She is definitely going to be my wife.’ Zuko thought within himself.   
They soon encountered the pools, and Zuko dropped her down kissing her chest.   
‘Zuko.’ She said, as she almost cried.   
‘I think I’ll always love you.’ Zuko said as he looked up, ‘for who you are.’   
Zuko got catapulted straight into the pool. Toph wiped a few tears out of her eyes and got undressed. The fire lord put his soggy clothes out to dry and heated the pool to a nice hot temperature.   
‘So Zuko.’ Toph interrogated him, ‘lets see how much you love me.’   
First thing Zuko hugged her real tightly,  
‘Lets wash your hair.’ Zuko promised, as he went and removed any knots in her hair.   
10 minutes passed and Zuko gave a warm embrace.   
‘This is nice.’ Was her simple reply.   
In the midst of this Zuko gave her a foot massage.   
‘Did anyone tell you how I got my scar on my face?’ Zuko asked as he kissed her foot sliding his fingers between her toes, making her shudder in mild enjoyment.   
I have wondered but how?’ Toph asked casually.   
‘Well a long time ago, when I was about 13, I asked my uncle to see the war room. My uncle told me it was dreadfully boring, but I argued that I should learn how to run my country.’   
‘Yeah.’ Toph asked, as she let him continue on her feet.   
‘I then proceeded to listen to this generals plan. He told all of us that he was planning to sacrifice fresh recruits against Earth Kingdom elites. I then decided to speak out saying: “Those soldiers love and serve our nation, how can you betray them!” For this I had an Agni Kai with my father.’ Zuko said as he continued caressing her feet. ‘Although I thought it was with the general. I bowed in sorrow, got burnt in the face and was tasked to find and capture the avatar. My uncle was the one who gave me a ship and a crew and helped me.’   
‘That is one story.’ Toph agreed, seeing her feet were really nicely massaged. ‘My father was pretty shit too, if only I had an equivalent of uncle iroh.’   
‘He’s yours for advice at any time.’ Zuko promised, ‘if it weren’t for uncle who knows where I’d be. I’d probably be dead.’   
‘Did you know I used to fight in tournaments as the blind bandit!’ Toph said as she watched Zuko’s hand glide up her legs.   
‘I used to be the blue spirit, a bandit against the fire nation, wanted for freeing the avatar, but I succeeded in finding someone just like me.’   
Zuko’s hands were firm and pressing, as he approached her face, and kissed her quite casually.   
‘I got to say, your lips always feel nice on mine.’ She said, as she pressed her body next to his.   
‘Damn…’ Zuko laughed, ‘at this angle you are even more beautiful.’   
‘You think so.’ Toph laughed as she kissed him a bit more powerfully.   
The sex that proceeded was incredible, chroniclers would write about it in future generations at its mythical nirvana like qualities. The effect of such a long and well done process was that it left both parties satiated, as they kissed each other.   
‘I know this seems silly, but do you want to go to on a proper date.’ Zuko suggested.   
‘Sure.’ Was her simple reply, ‘but I don’t want to go to any restaurant, I got somewhere I want to show you.’   
‘Cool.’   
The two of them got dressed and then went back to their roles, Zuko went to his dragon who breathed hot air to dry his clothes, whilst Toph who went back to the police station.   
‘I’ll see you at my house by sunset.’   
‘She knows what sunset is?’ Zuko pondered. ‘I am such a dumbass, she knows what the difference between night and day is.’ Zuko then remembered he should at least reply to what Toph had said. ‘Yeah of course, I’ll be here.’   
Zuko went into Toph’s house finding two infants crying, no one looking after them.   
‘Seriously?’ Zuko said, as he got some tea and made something for them to eat, some gruel that would keep them happy.   
‘Dada!’ Lin cried, as she hugged his arm.   
‘Well, not really.’   
The other one equally enjoyed being fed.   
‘Dada.’ Su Yin cried as well.   
‘That is completely incorrect, I met your dada he’s an oaf, a funny man.’ Zuko laughed, ‘I’ll make you some tea, besides my dragon likes you guys.’   
Zuko dragged the children outside and let them enjoy the warm hearth that Honora had so kindly provided. Zuko made some tea from the local tea plants growing around and gave some tea to Honora and the two kids.   
‘AH ZUKO!’ Toph shouted, as she came rushing by, ‘I forgot to feed my…’   
‘Dada!’ Lin remarked as she clutched onto her arm having a little piece of porridge that hadn’t quite made it to her lip.   
‘Yeah they’re fine. No worries.’ Zuko smiled as he spoke.   
‘THANK YOU!’ Toph remarked, ‘heck even Honora is in on the tea party huh?’   
‘Indeed he is.’ Zuko laughed, ‘no worries, they’ll be fed, they’re nappies changed and all the rest of it, Honora can’t change nappies but I think he can take on any bender.’   
Zuko was kissed on the cheek as Toph ran away back to her job.   
‘Oh seriously?’ Zuko coughed as he heard them both soiling their pants, sitting happily smiling in their warmth. ‘DON’T CRY!’ Zuko said as he went over and washed their behinds, changed their nappies and made them sit back and enjoy some cooled down tea. 

Hours and hours had passed by and Zuko was singing leaves on the vine, having exhausted a playlist of songs Iroh used to sing him he had even gone into town and bought a Songhi horn and was keeping entertainment watching as Toph came back from work.   
‘We caught two thieves nothing more though.’ Toph told Zuko, as she came back, ‘pretty boring.’   
‘Well at one point Honora was flying around entertaining the little ones.’ Zuko mentioned, ‘but it’s just not the same without you.’   
‘Everyone complimented my hair today.’ Toph mentioned, ‘so thanks.’   
‘No worries, so where is this place?’   
‘I’ll show you, but first I think these two will need to go to bed.’   
With them in bed, the two of them walked to a waterfall nearby.   
‘This is where I wanted to go.’ Toph uttered proudly, ‘my feet can’t get over how amazing this place is.’   
‘Its awesome.’ Zuko agreed, ‘but nowhere near as awesome as you.’   
He kissed the amazing earth bender, enjoying the scent of her hair that felt so fresh.   
‘You wanted to tell me something important today.’ Toph remembered as she kissed him and then hugged him.   
‘I wanted to tell you after a bit of thought and being with you: will you marry me Toph.’ He said as he knelt looking at her from a lower vantage point.   
She was shocked but upon a few moments she punched him really hard in the shoulder, and kissed him.   
‘Of course you idiot.’ She said as she was crying, ‘I still have no idea where my mother is.’   
‘Hey.’ Zuko gave her a warm hug, ‘my mother left me when I was young but I found her again and if you parents were like mine, she was probably scared by your father.’   
‘She’s in Ba Sing Se.’ Toph cried a rare tear.   
‘Whatever happens.’ Zuko began, ‘I will love you and try help you in any way I can, I won’t smother, but I’ll be there if you need me.’   
Toph pressed really tightly letting out a few more tears.   
‘Is it even allowed, for me to marry you?’   
‘Fuck em! The fire nation traditions can go suck a dick, I got a scar on my face because of those stupid traditions.’ Zuko spoke truthfully.   
‘You want your parents to be there?’ Toph asked amazed at his response as she held onto him quite happily.   
‘My mother sure, but my father is a dickhead he should stay in prison and rot.’ Zuko told her, ‘my mother stood up to him the other day, she went in and told him what he was, uncle told me.’   
‘Your uncle is a good man.’ Toph said as she held Zuko.   
The both of them had their feet dangling on a rock edge hearing the gushing sounds of the waterfall.   
‘He is a really good man, wise and kind and he loves me like a son.’ Zuko choked up as he said “son” he cares about me a lot, that’s more than I can about my father.   
In the sky a shooting star flew by.   
‘Make a wish.’ Zuko whispered into Toph’s ear.   
‘I wish that I have another baby girl.’ Toph smirked burying her head in Zuko’s chest.   
‘No worries we’ll have a perfect wedding ceremony.’ Zuko comforted her, ‘I’m sure of it.’   
‘So I’ll be the queen of the fire nation?’ Toph laughed, ‘that should be interesting.’   
‘You can also be chief of police in Republic city, I don’t have any problems with that.’   
‘Oh gee thanks.’ Toph replied in mockery, ‘ever so kind, but thanks.’   
‘You know I am not going to keep you over here like a caged bird.’ Zuko told her as he looked at the waterfall in front of him.   
‘That’s very nice of you.’ Toph teased, ‘no I appreciate it, I might be joking but there is a certain truth.’   
The fire lord hugged the greatest earth bender but something happened as he hugged as the two of them ended up falling into the waterfall.   
‘AH!’ Toph screamed as she fell down pretty darn quickly.   
‘Hang on in there.’ Zuko screamed as he came rushing down with fire.   
Toph fell into the gushing water, and it was impossible to see her.   
‘WHERE ARE YOU?’ The fire lord panicked as he rushed around trying to find where the hell she was swimming around like a madman. ‘HONORA COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND HELP ME OUT!’ He screamed.   
Toph was sinking quite badly and Zuko opened his eyes under the water, and couldn’t see anything. He was panicked but saw Honora was blocking the gushing water and he could have sworn the dragon winked at him. Zuko dived in and picked the sinking girl taking her back to the surface.   
‘Ah shit.’ Zuko said as he kissed her quite strongly trying to fill her lungs with air.   
She woke up spluttering again looking at her saviour.   
‘Thanks.’   
‘No worries, just hold on tight, while I swim to shore.’   
‘I’ll save your ass one day.’ Toph smirked as she was swum to shore.   
‘I’d like that.’ Zuko admitted, ‘a lot.’   
‘Would you now.’   
The two hit landfall and so the fire lord kissed the greatest earth bender of all time.   
‘So as the best earth bender, could you show me a badger mole?’ Zuko asked quite kindly.   
‘No problem hot head.’   
‘Cool.’ Zuko replied enjoying the shore bank, hugging his future bride heating the two of them. ‘My mother once said that I am a fighter, and I will fight for you all the time.’ He cried tears as he hugged her.   
‘Zuko.’ She hugged him really tightly crying her own tears, ‘get down.’ She said, as she ducked pushing him to the floor as an arrow skidded past.   
‘Rough Rhinos?’ Zuko wondered, as he created a force shield. ‘Come on Toph you know where they are, right?’   
‘I’m glad we have an understanding.’ Toph smirked as she beat the living hell out of these guys.   
First thing three guys got crushed by rocks almost instantly men came rushing from the water, which Zuko dealt with lightning, knocking them out and leaving them floating like mosquitos on a pool.   
‘You’re pretty darn good at this.’ Zuko wondered as he saw at least a hundred men defeated, lying crushed or knocked out.   
‘I don’t have to try.’ She joked looking quite valliant as she made a pose.   
‘If that was true, I wouldn’t respect you.’ Zuko replied, ‘the reason I have so much respect for you, is the amount of work you put in your earth bending you turned a so called weakness into your greatest strength.’   
‘When did you get so good at talking?’ Toph laughed as she punched him a few times.   
‘Well I am technically a politician, and I am around uncle all the time, its hard not to think of good things. But the real reason I am so good at talking, is that I got this amazing woman in my life who brings the best out of me.’   
‘Stop it.’ Toph said as she punched his shoulder again.   
‘Never.’ Zuko smiled, ‘do you want me to arrest one of these guys?’  
‘It would probably be a good idea.’   
In the end the two of them gathered an unfair amount of them and brought them to prison the others were free, and could still wreak havoc. 

Zuko decided to stay the night, his dragon sitting outside and keeping guard. As the morning decided to grace itself and Zuko was up with the earth bender.   
‘I will send your parents a marriage invitation.’ Zuko said, ‘I’ll see you on the wedding, what 2 weeks from now, I lie I’ll see you before then, but…’   
‘Sure.’ Toph smiled as she hugged him, ‘be sure to invite everyone.’   
‘I will.’ Zuko promised, ‘don’t forget to dress like yourself, I’ll see you before and help if you like.’   
‘I guess that wouldn’t hurt.’ Toph replied, ‘damn you’ve got it all figured out.’   
‘Well don’t worry.’ Zuko chuckled proudly, ‘I love you and never forget it.’   
‘Prove it.’   
‘Always.’ He chuckled, ‘always.’


	13. 13. Wedding Night

13\. Wedding Night

Zuko was in a red robe to represent his nation. A giant party, as he stood at the altar looking to the giant wedding ceremony. Sokka and Suki stood clapping and Katara had a larger belly standing next to the avatar, as they smiled watching Toph walk to the fire lord.   
‘I think you look beautiful.’   
‘You too.’ Toph said as she touched his face for a better look.   
The two were pronounced man and wife, and roars of the fire nation populace was incredible when it could be seen they were man and wife.   
‘Did Zuko tell you to come back to me?’ Kei Lo asked as he looked to the fire lord enjoying a sweet kiss with his new bride.   
‘Yeah, he did.’ Mai chuckled as she kissed her new boyfriend.   
‘Our former boss.’ One of the Kyoshi warriors sighed.   
‘Well now we’re employed in Republic city.’ Ty Lee looked at the bright side of things.  
‘True that.’ The other replied as she looked upon the mass of people.   
It had been 2 weeks and the fire nation authorities had chosen deliberately not to spend a lot of money on the event, but for some reason the event had been declared an immensely festive occasion with schools, restaurants and all walks of life celebrating the event.   
The vast feasts meant the bride and groom engaged in a little bit of eating as they enjoyed the music and huge crowds.   
‘I should have arrested you.’ Toph joked as she gave this guy a hug.   
‘AW!’ A loud crowd all said in unison.   
Zuko gesticulated for them to stop and they laughed.   
‘Do I really look beautiful?’ Toph asked.   
‘Yeah you do.’ Zuko confirmed, ‘but you are no trophy, you are the greatest woman alive, and you have two awesome kids.’   
‘Yeah, but they’re eating quite a bit of food.’ Zuko fondly looked at the little critters as they roamed around on the floor.   
‘Toph and my favourite nephew!’ Iroh said as he gave each a hug.   
‘Isn’t he your only nephew?’ Toph questioned laughing at the old guy.   
‘Ah that’s true.’ Iroh replied, ‘and that’s exactly why he’s my favourite.’   
‘If anyone will become a granddad it will be you.’ Zuko smiled as he hugged him again, ‘I forgot to ask but how is your tea business doing?’   
‘Well.’ Iroh smiled, ‘almost too well.’ Iroh laughed, ‘both tea farming and tea selling, are raking in huge profits.’   
‘How are you hitting it with the ladies?’ Toph asked teasing uncle.   
‘Oh my days are probably over.’ Iroh laughed quite sweetly as he looked to his nephew chuckling a little.   
‘You’ll find it, you’ll find someone I’m sure.’ Zuko promised, ‘just search for someone who like’s Pai Sho or tea like you do.’   
‘Ah, Zuko my love passed a long time ago.’ He said, as he ruffled his hair. ‘But I bless you and I hope you find happiness.’   
‘Thanks uncle.’ Zuko expressed his gratitude hugging him real tightly.   
‘TOPH!’ Kiyi screamed as she hugged her, and then went to Zuzu and bullied him with flames at her feet, it was completely good hearted unlike Azula.   
‘Zuko.’ Ursa smiled as she gave a warm embrace. ‘My son, you are so grown up, marrying a girl. You better love her!’   
‘Of course I do.’ He spoke as he blushed, getting a raucous reception from the bride who was not afraid to laugh at his cute embarrassment.   
‘Zuzu is in love.’ Kiyi mocked her elder brother, to find Ikem joining in the fun.   
‘As fire lord.’   
‘Fire Lord Zuzu!’ Iroh chipped in.   
‘I give up.’ Zuko made a face of utter despair his face kind of sagging and annoyed, but it was cheered up by a kiss from his now wife.  
‘You better visit me often in Republic City.’ Toph demanded of the fire lord.   
‘You’re not going there just yet.’ Zuko quietly told her in her ear, making her blush furiously.   
‘What did he tell you?’ Ursa demanded as she slammed her fist rather viciously in the air.   
‘You want to be on top?’ Zuko hissed in her ears inaudibly making Toph punch him rather hardly in the shoulder.   
Iroh immediately laughed as he heard it, but Kiyi had her eyes and ears covered to prevent her from hearing anything.   
‘Haha!’ June laughed from afar, ‘its prince howdy.’   
‘He’s actually fire lord.’ The merchant corrected her intrigued by her response.   
‘I helped him track the avatar.’ June said, as she leaned into the merchant.   
Mystically Sokka and Suki were drunk as fish as they looked at the crazy situation before them.   
‘I can’t believe it.’ Suki blurted, ‘I thought he would be alone forever.’   
‘Same! Or Mai.’   
‘Or Mai.’ Suki giggled utterly red in the face as she rocked around like a bowling pin.   
Zuko shook his head   
‘What’s it feel like to be a bride of the fire lord?’   
‘Egh…’ Toph replied.   
‘Before anything you are my love and my lover, I just want to be a father. Remember that.’ Zuko whispered into her ear.   
She blushed even more, and Ursa and Kiyi were long gone by this point.   
‘Its outrageous of him.’ Ursa shook her head.   
‘I guess.’ Ikem laughed, ‘but you got to be proud of your son to choose such a strong woman.’   
‘I am.’ Ursa let a tear out.   
‘I’ll be a strong woman too!’ Kiyi said as she blasted a brilliant fire ball.   
‘WOW!’ Some people clapped as they went away into the palace, marveling at how a little girl could produce such flames of wonder.   
Zuko couldn’t help look lustfully at his new wife and his counterpart felt the same.   
‘Hotman lets go.’ She blushed as she tried to deliver those words.   
‘I was thinking you’d never ask.’ The fire lord replied.   
The two of them scampered off to a secret room underground. Zuko rarely used it, but Toph enjoyed the “sights” as she remarked on the various passages throughout the palace.   
‘So, were you serious about being a father?’ Toph remarked, as she had her hands down his pants.   
‘Yeah. Very serious.’ Zuko replied, his dick harder than any rock Toph had ever bent.   
‘Secret bedroom?’ Toph mused, ‘quite handy.’   
‘Indeed.’ Zuko mused.   
As they entered the room, Toph completely undressed the happy chappy that was the once infamous prince Zuko.   
‘Your lips taste better every time I touch them.’   
‘Touché.’ Toph whispered as she touched his skin.   
‘Its really nice to be around you.’ Zuko said as he felt her feet and then he coursed up her body like a snake.   
Zuko eventually undid her clothes and licked like a cat would lick its own fur. The Beifong girl couldn’t help but spasm a little like she did on their first of such encounters.   
‘You like that.’ He said as he took her tit and curled his lip around it, hit tongue hitting the nipple and striking a cord.   
He let his lip flap slowly back to place smiling devilishly as he did so. He was harder than steel, as he removed her panties and skirted around playfully. His finger found the clit and put his tongue right behind it, whilst another went straight in for the prize. This was like pushing a button, and he pushed it quite a few times, approaching his linking from many angles using a spare hand to skirt the underneath of her leg, the tantalizing vibrations making her breath with a lot more frequency.   
‘Ha-ha I’m clearly doing something right.’ He interrupted looking into her eyes with a devilish smile as he went back to business.   
‘Not… bad.’ She admitted as she started to lose air in her lungs.   
He kissed the clitoris softly and made his hands course through the skin of this lady smiling as he dashed his hands through her beautiful hair with one hand, and got rid of his pants and shirt with the other. He put his dick and went in slowly just to test the waters. The following half an hour was enjoyed in many sexual positions, but by the end of it, the fire lord ejaculated a whole load into her continuing for a short period after simply to getting her to cum too. She brought him down to her level and snogged him with quite a bit of force.   
‘What’s this like?’ Toph asked seeming pretty happy herself.   
‘This is nice.’   
‘You happy?’   
‘I’m never happy until I have made love to you so that your body rocks.’   
‘You said that on purpose.’ She looked at him with a look that was solid despite being amorous.  
The two of them packed up and went back to the party.   
‘Where were you?’ Iroh asked casually, as he sipped tea looking at his grandson and his new wife, Zuko just looked at Iroh and then he understood.   
‘Is there going to be a feast tonight?’ Toph asked Iroh who smiled a wide smile.   
‘A feast that will dwarf all other feasts.’ Iroh smiled as he offered some tea to the both of them.   
The palace was filled with their friends.   
‘Zuko.’ Aang hugged him, ‘who would have known you marrying Toph!’   
‘Yeah it surprised me.’ Katara smiled as she nodded holding her belly that had a kid in it.   
‘Well a wife has to be the right person.’ Zuko mused, ‘I think I found the right one.’ He hugged Toph and brought her closer to him, Toph punched him in the arm, and everyone laughed.   
‘I want to fight.’   
‘You want to fight me?’ Zuko laughed, ‘I promise I won’t burn your feet this time.’ He chuckled as he got a rock in his chest. ‘I’ll show you where we can duel.’ Zuko laughed as he walked away with his wife.   
‘Damn.’ Iroh smiled, ‘I’d hate to mess with their kids.’   
Kiyi followed the couple to the dueling area watching as the two fired rock and fire at each other.   
‘Mum, look at them.’   
‘They’re quite unique.’ Ursa marveled, ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen a couple fighting so ferociously against each other.’   
Zuko melted one boulder Toph landed on him, propelling himself off many rocks like a rocket to make a giant flame downwards. Toph trapped the fire lord into many rocks, having him completely at his mercy as she popped up right in front of him.   
‘Fire lord, I believe you are mine.’ She told him this as he pulled him out of the earth.   
‘Rematch.’ Zuko breathed as he breathed quite a bit of flames.   
‘Oh you want to go again!’   
Zuko put up a tenacious fight that lasted half an hour, Kiyi couldn’t help but smile and gawk at the amazing fight that ensued.   
‘WOW!’ Kiyi pointed as she saw purple fire.   
‘Purple?’ Ursa mused at this incredible sight, as it simply burnt straight through a few rocks that Zuko then had to dodge with quite some skill.   
‘WATCH THIS!’ Zuko said as he delivered a powerful fireball.   
However Toph delivered an even more powerful rock, which Zuko dodged panting like a dog in the hot sun.   
‘EAT THIS!’ Toph pledged as she surrounded his feet in earth, only to find that the rocks themselves were heated up and exited from.   
This time Zuko broke free and delivered a strong blow trying to attack back only to find that his upper torso was struck.   
‘I’ve never given up before, I don’t see why I should today.’ Zuko spoke this only to be completely trapped in earth and for Toph to hug him again and break him free. ‘That was fun, we should do that again sometime.’   
‘Of course.’   
With the day finished Zuko went back to his chambers with his new bride, it was a different life from his teenage years of scouring the globe. It was incredible to think that he had progressed so far in such little time.   
‘I wouldn’t mind a little bath actually.’ Toph asked of her husband laughing at him, as he looked up to his eyes, her eyes there usually light green.   
‘Sure.’ Zuko smiled, as he felt her breasts, her belly, her butt and the back of her knees with his. ‘I have to say the more I have sex with you, the better it gets.’   
‘Oh really, well you’ll enjoy this then.’   
The two went to the fire nations royal baths, thankfully they were only interrupting a family gathering.   
‘Hey mum!’ Zuko said, as he realised the first set of baths were being used by his naked mother and Ikem and of course Kiyi.   
‘Ah, you serious?’ Toph said quite loudly, making Zuko’s mother and Ikem laughed quite loudly, which prompted Kiyi to laugh too.   
They went to the next bath, and there was uncle Iroh drying himself naked.   
‘That’s twice now.’ Zuko said as he clasped his eyes in pain.   
‘When was the first time?’ Toph asked, nudging him a little bit, ‘princess hot man.’   
‘Shut up.’ Zuko spoke as he realised he was being teased, but he fell straight into the trap so perfectly it was almost comical.   
‘I love this.’ Toph smiled as she jumped on her man’s back and made him a horse of sorts.   
‘Oh ok.’ Zuko said as he rushed into the next bathing area, taking off Toph’s nightgown, and then putting her in the baths.   
Iroh’s back could be heard cracking as he went back to his room he smiled as he thought about his nephew.   
‘That child will be a scary firelord.’ Iroh shook his head, ‘even Kiyi’s talent will be nothing to compared to that.’ Iroh laughed, ‘hopefully Zuko will be wise enough to be married to that lady for a long time.’   
‘So Zuko.’ Toph asked her husband, ‘how does it feel to marry the finest earthbender in the earth kingdom.’   
‘Its… indescribable.’ Zuko breathed as he spoke, ‘its like I found something really precious, which I am proud of.’   
‘Is that so.’ She said, as she made pulled him by his dick straight towards her kissing his lips.   
‘If anyone tried to hurt you, I would roast them.’ Zuko promised.   
‘I would do the same if anything happened to me.’ Toph made a little joke there, as she brought him into the bath   
The both of them laughed at her little joke.   
‘I joke but I would suck people into the earth if they tried to hurt you.’ Toph said quite sweetly. ‘I would.’   
‘I’ll visit often.’ Zuko promised, ‘I love you.’   
The two cuddled in the bath that was so familiar to them.   
‘Damn I like your skin.’ Zuko laughed as he took her body and slotted it onto his.  
Toph blushed, and Zuko kissed the nape of her neck, Zuko was glad this girl wasn’t some demure little girl that didn’t know how to take care of herself. He was very glad, for it meant he could relax around her, and there were so many ways of relaxing.   
‘You’ve always treated me to something nice, so let me show you my love.’ Toph laughed as her body was right next to his, her ass and her everything as she descended into him, looking pretty pleased with herself.   
‘You are pretty good at this.’ Zuko smiled, ‘its kind of fun to have a fight with you, then this.’   
Zuko was having her impaled, but was for the most part letting her do what she wanted.   
‘Fuck why would anyone stop being with you…’ Zuko asked, as he smashed into her vagina.   
‘Damn you’re hot.’ Toph said in knowledge of her amazing irony.   
‘Hmm.’ He said as he steamed ahead, enjoying the heat of the room, and the easy access and almost snake constriction that made the sex incredible.   
The two enjoyed at least 15 minutes of sex, before he had to give in.   
‘I… wow.’ He relaxed, as he kept going on, to give her the same sensation.   
‘Its always nice to have you.’ Toph remarked, ‘ah, its just not the same without you around.’   
‘Is it not?’ Toph looked into his eyes, ‘you smell nice.’   
‘We are in a warm smelling bath.’   
‘I wasn’t talking about the bath.’ She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, ‘I was talking about your natural body smell, its nice.’   
‘You think?’ Zuko was stunned by her words, ‘I love you, not because you’re beautiful, which you are, not because we have amazing sex, or even that you are strong.’ He tried to get his tongue back in gear breathing for his clincher, ‘I love you because you are you and I care about you.’   
‘Well I was expecting you to reply to what I had said before about smelling nice, but that’s a nice surprise.’ She grabbed him really tightly, letting one tear escape.   
Zuko hugging her tightly as her head rested on his shoulder, smiling as he caught a whiff of her scent.   
‘You smell nice too.’   
The two of them were lying for hours and eventually got out.   
‘I’m kinda tired.’ Toph said as she bumped into his hard chest.   
‘You can sleep with me tonight.’ Zuko promised.   
‘If you would be so kind.’ Toph imitated a posh accent much to the young firelord’s delight.   
The two of them went to bed and Zuko let her curl around, as he put her arms around her. He drifted off to sleep and she slept like a baby in his embrace.


	14. Chapter 14 A baby

Chapter 14 A baby 

9 months had passed, and it was approaching the season of new flowers, Zuko watched in the amazing light of the setting sun how his wife gave birth to their child. In the ensuing rush the baby was born, it was not too stressful, and with a spank on the ass the baby was crying.   
‘It’s a girl.’ The doctor pronounced.   
‘What you gonna call it?’ Toph asked intrigued as the doctor got rid of the umbilical cord and cleaned the damn thing.   
‘Izumi.’ He laughed, ‘yeah Izumi sounds nice.’   
‘God hope it isn’t blind.’ Toph joked again ironically. ‘Then again I could use someone to understand my situation.’   
‘All babies are born pretty blind.’ The doctor informed the two of them. ‘But it might have a stigmatism but we shall see.’   
‘Toph its been nice being with you.’ Zuko said as he gave a brief kiss.   
‘Yeah…’ Toph agreed, ‘I love spending time with you.’   
‘The kid is beautiful.’ Zuko said as he pulled a funny face at it. ‘You know they say every kid can recognise their mother.’   
‘Yeah, that’s true.’ Toph smiled, ‘she is so light and small.’ Toph commented as she held it in her hands the baby wrapped in soft cloth.   
‘Ah, Lao Ten always used to call me light.’  
‘Who is Lao Ten?’ Toph asked a little bit lost.   
‘He is my cousin, or should I say was. He was Iroh’s son, died in the siege of Ba Sing Se many years back.’   
‘Don’t tell me such sad stuff when I am so happy to see this kid.’ Toph laughed as she bounced the baby around to keep it entertained.   
‘I know, I know.’ Zuko gave in.   
Zuko watched as the other two kids looked at their baby sister with delight. Lin could sorta walk and she was shown her sister, which she reveled in, hugging the little baby.   
‘Goddamn I love you kids.’ Zuko said as he put his head to both Lin and Su Yin, ‘grow up to be strong like your mother hey? And you too of course.’ Zuko said to both the children he adopted and the kid he had brought into the world.   
‘Zuko you will make an awesome father.’ Toph said a positive comment which kind of shocked Zuko because it came from Toph’s lips.   
‘Thanks.’ Zuko replied quite proudly but humbly too, ‘you always know how to touch my heart.’   
‘I don’t need to touch it to feel it.’ Toph proudly replied.   
Zuko was stunned and kissed her on the cheek quite affectionately.   
‘I love you all.’   
‘On that note I shall leave.’ The doctor smiled as he left the room. 

Within a day, Zuko and Toph left the hospital to much tribulation.   
‘OUR PRINCESS!’ Some policemen cheered throwing their helmets in the air.   
Honora was pleased to see Zuko and made a loving groaning sound to show its love for the new child.   
‘Honora.’ Zuko smiled as he laughed at the dragon and its silly ways, and the whole family engaged in laughter as they left. ‘I’ll always remember this.’ Zuko spoke softly as to not awake the baby.   
‘Me too.’ Toph smiled so amazingly, ‘I’ll remember this day forever.’   
‘Hey Lin!’ Zuko said as he picked her up. ‘Your mamma’s busy, but make her proud, alright!’ Zuko then smiled as he lifted her up.   
The 5 of them stayed at Toph’s little residence, enjoying the setting sun, as they laughed and ate together, the memory forever implanted in the couple’s skull.   
‘I wish this could last forever.’ Toph said as she lay next to Zuko.   
‘Me too.’ Zuko agreed, ‘that would be nice.’


	15. 15 Playground

15 Playground

Five years had passed, and Kiyi and Izumi were firing fire at Su Yin and Lin outside Toph’s house.   
‘What do you know Izumi would grow up to be semi blind.’ Zuko told Toph as he saw how she struggled to use glasses and fight with fire.   
‘METAL BEND THEIR ASSES!’ Toph screamed as she watched Lin and Su Yin earth and of course metal bend. ‘Yeah, she’s definitely got a little bit of me in her.’   
‘Kiyi is a teenager.’ Zuko marveled, ‘does time fly.’   
‘Zuko.’ Iroh laughed, ‘its nice to see such a beautiful sight.’   
‘It’s kind of relaxing.’ Zuko replied to his father figure, giving him a good hug.   
‘I made some tea, who knew Republic city would grow so big so quickly.’   
‘Thanks.’ The couple said as they sat down on a bench.   
Zuko breathed through his nose, and separated the two fighting sides.   
‘Enough fighting for now, we will show you real bending.’   
Toph smirked a loud one, and the children sat next to Iroh enjoying tea as the two engaged in mortal combat. Fire and lightning were used by Zuko against Toph, but in the end she used steel and the fight entered an amazing climax as the two flowed lava at each other and then ended.   
‘Uh that was a nice workout!’ Toph spoke as she clicked her various joints at the gasping children.   
‘Lava bending…’ Zuko said impressed with himself, ‘that’s a first.’   
‘Same.’ Toph laughed, ‘maybe its because of our connection.’   
‘Maybe.’ Zuko was amused by his wife, ‘goddamn I love you.’   
Kiyi then proceeded to practice with the dragon, Honora couldn’t help but give out a bit of fire, and Lin and Su Yin were amazed by its sheer potential.   
‘That’s got me thinking.’ Toph pondered aloud, ‘I better teach them via badger moles.’   
So she did, as she hurried her kids to go to a local cave, riding the earth like a surfer would ride water.   
‘Uncle I checked the finances yesterday, we seemed to be doing alright.’ Zuko told his uncle.   
‘Yeah I checked em too, the pride of the fire nation.’ Iroh laughed, ‘that’s what you are.’   
‘Don’t flatter me.’ Zuko smiled amicably and with embarrassment.   
‘No its true. Everyone loves you, everyone calls you the best fire lord.’   
Zuko was flattered and sat down.   
‘I could have never done it without you uncle.’ Zuko elicited a tear, ‘I wouldn’t be anything without you.’   
‘Hey, Zuko you’ve never cried before don’t start now.’ Iroh laughed.   
‘True.’ Zuko breathed a bit of fire, and watched how Izumi and Kiyi blasted fire with the dragon.   
‘Remember that it is you who struggled, I was just a wise man who told you what was right. To say what it is right is easy, to do what is right is a challenge.’ Iroh’s words were good to Zuko, they calmed him down and he smiled.   
‘I will strive to be as wise as you.’ Zuko nodded, ‘maybe even wiser.’   
Iroh couldn’t help but choke on his tea, and the two of them laughed at the sight. Toph came back with a badger mole, and the two girls began earth bending with them much to everyone’s enjoyment.   
‘Good times.’ Zuko smiled, as he and uncle enjoyed the view.


End file.
